The present invention relates to a bearing assembly for stabilizing the lower end of an agitator shaft extending into a mixing chamber of a vessel. More particularly, the invention is directed to a baffle or housing serving to prevent liquid from coming into contact with the shaft-supporting lower bearing.
It is common practice in chemical processing plants and in food processing establishments to employ mixing vessels in which an agitator assembly is supported with the shaft extending downwardly into the liquid contents of the tank, the shaft carrying agitator blades or equivalent elements for agitating or stirring the contents of the tank. These "top-mounted" agitators are often used in conjunction with the processing of corrosive or abrasive fluids. Under such circumstances it is a common practice to install cantilevered agitators, which are supported only at the shaft end exterior of the vessel itself.
Agitators of the type described are subject to shaft failures and to failures in coupling devices used. Additionally, such agitators undergo premature bearing failures as well as failures in gear assemblies and in speed-regulating gear boxes used in conjunction with the drive assembly. Still other difficulties with agitators of this general type is that one must impose substantial limitations on the rotational rates (rpm) and upon the number and configuration of the agitating blades. Inherent in the use of such cantilevered agitators is that the overall height or depth of the tank is limited. At the same time, the liquid level in the tank itself must be maintained so as to ensure the agitator centering ring to be immersed in the fluid level.
It is, accordingly, a principal aim of the present invention to provide an apparatus and technique whereby the above and other shortcomings and inadequacies of cantilevered agitators are obviated.